Somehow I've Fallen Under Your Spell
by greengirl16
Summary: The Wizard learns what happens what happens when Elphaba comes to visit him at the Emerald City. Morrible and him cast a spell to prevent Elphaba from rebeling him. Can Glinda save Elphaba before it's too late or will something go terribly wrong? Fiyeraba
1. Chapter 1: prologue

**I am back with a new story! :0 I am sorry if this isn't updated quickly, but I will try my hardest. Sports and school has made me really busy :\ I am also currently working on my older stories and trying to get some new chapters up of them. I am trying my hardest and I will continue to do so so please bare with me :) As Always -Greengirl16**

* * *

It was way past midnight at the Emerald City Palace and all was calm and quiet. The Wizard of Oz wandered the halls aimlessly. He started to head for his throne room without even realizing it.

He had been trying to fall asleep for the past few hours, but it was useless. Ever since Morrible had informed him about her outstanding sorcery student that might be able to help in their plan he hadn't been able to get a good night's rest. It slightly frightened him knowing that he was supposed to meet someone who might be, no would be more powerful than him. He was getting up there in years and felt he was starting to appear weaker. That is why he had his giant golden head made, so even if he was in a wheelchair or fragile looking, he would still be able to intimidate people. He hated feeling inferior so this upcoming meeting made him uncomfortable.

What if something went wrong? He knew better than to worry so much, but something deep inside him was telling him that something bad was going to happen.

He entered his throne room and walked behind his giant head, which was turned off for the night, and sat down at a desk near a crystal ball Morrible had conjured for him. No matter how many times she denied it, he knew that woman was more powerful than she said she was. He figured it was good that he suspected that because than he might be able to trick her and use her to his advantage. He had already gotten her to find the best sorcerer or sorceress at Shiz and convince them to "make good" with him. That plan so far was going smoothly.

He hated to brag, okay actually he loved bragging, but he was amazing at tricking people. Look how many years he had deceived the citizens of Oz for! 'Animals should be seen and not heard' and how 'wonderful' he was, Ha! They believed all of his lies and not once had anyone had questioned or suspected him, who would go against the Wizard of Oz?! If things kept up like it had been for many years he would be ruling for a long time, maybe long enough to extinct the population of Animals!

Soon the crystal ball, which was sitting at the edge of his desk, started to fill with swirling fog. It then cleared and showed a green girl talking to a Goat in what appeared to be a classroom, ugh Animals were still teaching?! That needs to be stopped. Wait… hadn't Morrible said the girl he was supposed to meet had green skin… how peculiar… Great, she was an Animal supporter. The scene changed to a grand room, which when the Wizard got a closer look he recognized it to be his throne room. The green girl and an annoying blonde approached his head. He watched as he and Morrible explained their brilliant plan to the girls. The green girl looked like she was going to be sick and ran off with the blonde following close behind her screaming, after apologized to him, of course. The scenes ceased and the crystal ball went dead. No, he couldn't let this happen! He had to get this girl to join his cause! He stood up angrily and went to find Morrible… Perhaps her magic _would _come in hand.

* * *

**The blue button at the bottom left hand side of the sceen is calling for you. Click on it! Ya know you want to! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I am suprised how quick this chapter update was for me... usually it's not this quick when I am so busy. Once again I am still trying to work on my other stories and update this one. I have had writer's block on the other stories so I apologize for the long wait. I am starting to put together some idea's for new chapters on my older stories so bare with me while I complete them : On to the Story! Enjoy! As Always -Greengirl16 **

**Fudge ice pops for**

**elphiethegood  
MissWickedWitch**

**You peeps are amazing and your reviews mean the world to me. I am alittle upset that I got only 2 reviews but over 40 hits... My goal for this chapter is to get more review. Help Contribute! :D**

* * *

A week later Morrible walked down the hall to the Wizard's throne room with pride in her step. She opened the large wooden door and declared with an evil smile, "Today's the day!"

The Wizard came out from behind his head with an evil smile as well, "In a few hours we'll have the most powerful woman in Oz on our side."

Morrible's expression turned to hatred and she muttered a chant under her breath causing pain to shoot through the wizard's body. The Wizard cleared his throat, "I um… meant the second most powerful…"

Morrible nodded, picked up the Grimmerie and left slamming the door on her way out.

"She's sensitive," the wizard muttered under his breath which was soon followed by another sharp pain in his body.

Elphaba sat on the train next to a dozing Glinda. She had a notebook in her hands and was writing down what she was going to say to the wizard and how she was going to inform him about the Animals losing their speech. She was convinced he would be truly concerned and want to help right away. She glanced out the train window and noticed thing were starting to look more Ozmopolition. Only a few more stops and they would be at the Emerald City. She wondered when she should wake Glinda, but after glancing down at her blank page she decided to put that off. She needed the peace and quiet to last and long as possible.

Elphaba glanced down at the beautiful bouquet of poppies near her bag. A smile crossed her face as she picked them up and smelled them. Thoughts of Fiyero filled her mind. It was so hard to find non poisonous poppies in Oz; so far she was still alive so she knew these poppies had to be extremely rare. Had Fiyero gone out of his way to buy her an extremely rare bouquet of poppies? It made her heart flutter and she wondered if there was any chance he shared the same feeling for her as she felt for him. She shook her head. How could she think such a thought?! He was Glinda's boyfriend for Oz sake and she knew they were a perfect couple and born to be together so why would anyone especially a prince love a hideous green girl such as herself?

"Next stop the Emerald City," a voice announced over the speaker system, breaking Elphaba's train of thought. She looked down at her still blank notebook page and sighed. I guess I'll just have to wing this meeting and hope it goes well, she thought to herself. Elphaba glanced over at Glinda and decided she shook wake her.

She shook Glinda's shoulders gently, "Glinda you have to wake up now."

"Just give me a few more minutes," Glinda mumbled, waving her arm and accidentally slapping Elphaba across the face. Elphaba lost it and stood up, causing Glinda's head to drop slightly, and grabbed her bottle of water and "accidentally" dumped some of it onto Glinda's face causing some of her make up to smear.

Glinda jolted and sat up, "What was that for," she screeched.

"You wouldn't wake up," Elphaba stated, but Glinda didn't hear her. She was too busy looking at herself in a mirror.

"Elphie! You ruined my make up! I can't go into the Emerald City looking tragic!"

"How do you think I feel everyday," Elphaba muttered under her breath.

"Elphie…," Glinda said trailing off. Elphaba didn't pay any attention to her and grabbed her bags and headed towards the exit. Glinda tried to follow Elphaba, but she couldn't move very fast in her large dress. Why must they make these aisles so narrow, she thought.

Glinda finally caught up to Elphaba, who was also now wearing a pair of green glasses. She was standing still and looked memorized. Glinda approached her wondering what the spectacle was. She turned to where Elphaba's gazed was fixed and her mouth dropped. There lay the entire Emerald City before there eyes. It was down a pathway, but from where they stood they had a perfect view overlooking the Emerald City. "It's so grand," Glinda finally managed to say.

"It's so green," Elphaba whispered.

Elphaba grabbed Glinda's hand, "Come with me to the Emerald City," she said. Glinda smiled at Elphie's use of the same sentence she had said a few days ago. "I've always wanted to see the Emerald City," she said finishing off their quote. The grabbed there bags and walked down the pathway.

They arrived at the gates and were let in. Glinda took in her first site of the Emerald City and squealed so loud it caused the gates doorbell to shatter. The guard looked a little angry, but didn't say anything. A man ran up to Glinda and handed her a pamphlet. Glinda opened it up and a smile lit up her face. "Elphie what time is your meeting with the Wizard?"

"It's around 3, why?"

Glinda glanced up at the clock on one of the buildings, 10:15. She then glanced down at the tickets for the show. Show starts at 10:30 sharp; ticket receivers will be seated on a first come first serve basis. "So we have some spare time in the city," Glinda asked nonchalantly.

"Yeah… I suppose…"

"Than c'mon we'll be late for Wizomania," Glinda shrieked, grabbed Elphaba by her wrist, and pulled her towards the theater.

Three hours later, the girls emerged from the theater with smiles on their faces. They then went to a nearby restaurant to eat lunch before Elphaba's meeting with the Wizard. Elphaba was so nervous she wasn't hungry, but she ate anyways.

It was 2:30 so the girls started heading towards the Palace. They told the guard who they were and he allowed them to enter and led them to the Wizard's throne room door. "Enter at your own risk," he told them and then walked away. Both Glinda and Elphaba look puzzled, but didn't say anything. Elphaba opened the door and walked in, Glinda close on her heels. The door slammed shut causing both girls to jump.

"I am Oz! I am Oz the great and terrible," a large golden head boomed causing Glinda to cower behind Elphaba. "Who are you and why do you seek me?"

"I am… I am Elphaba your terribleness… and this is…" Elphaba was about to say Glinda, but was cut off by a friendly sounding voice, "Oh, is that you? Elphaba I didn't realize. The head then shut off and an older looking man came out from behind it. "I hope I didn't startle you," the wizard said to the clearly frightened girls. "It's so hard to make out people's faces when I am back there," he explained. He then introduced himself to both Elphaba and Glinda. He informed them the head is just what people 'expect' and he has to give people what they want. The Wizard then informed them of what he didn't like to tell most people, "People rarely get to meet the real me," he said, "but this is a special occasion."

"I am so happy to meet you," Elphaba told him, "but I must inform you something bad is happening to the An-"

"Please I am the Wizard of Oz, I already know why you've come," he said cutting Elphaba off.

"Oooo," Glinda said sounded astonished.

The wizard told Elphaba she must prove herself and cast a spell and then introduced them to his new press secretary, Madame Morrible. The girls were shocked that Morrible and the Wizard now worked together.

Morrible showed Elphaba The Grimmerie and the wizard told Elphaba she should cast a levitation spell since his servant monkey, Chistery, always wanted to fly.

Elphaba started to read the spell, but stopped when Chistery fell to the floor shrieking in pain.

"Chistery are you alright," Elphaba asked worried. Wings suddenly shot out from Chistery's back. "He is in pain! How do I reverse it?"

"You can't reverse it, Spells are irreversible," Morrible lied. "I knew she had the power. I told you," Morrible said excitedly to the Wizard.

The Wizard showed Elphaba what she had done and all of the flying monkeys. Elphaba looked like she was going to faint.

"Won't they make perfect spies?"

"Spies," Elphaba asked mortified.

Morrible started to chant a spell under her breath.

"Spies," Elphaba asked again, "That's a perfect idea!"

An evil grin let up Morrible's face.

"What," Glinda shrieked, "Elphie what are you thinking?"

"I think it's about time we got rid of the Animal race!"

Glinda looked shocked.

"Morrible, will you show Glinda to her guest room please. She doesn't look well and Elphaba and I need to have a private chat."

"Of course your Excellency," Morrible said and led Glinda away.

"Make sure she doesn't get away," The wizard hissed under his breath.

"Of course," Morrible responded and then she and Glinda were gone.

"So," The Wizard said turning his attention to Elphaba, "I have been having trouble with this one Animal who has been speaking out and I was wondering if you could help."

"Of course, take me to them."

The wizard led Elphaba to a dark room off of his throne room. It was filled with cages and tons of animal noises. Elphaba followed the Wizard to the last cell. A Goat glared at the Wizard. "What do you waaaant," it asked.

The Wizard for Elphaba to come out of the shadows "I would like you to meet-"

"Elphabaaaaa," the Goat said happily cutting the wizard off. Elphaba narrowed her eyes. "Elphabaaa I must tell you. The wizaaard is behind all of this. Don't listen to him he is evil!"

"Silence goat," Elphaba said and waved her arm in a swift motion causing the Goat to drop to the floor.

"Baaaa," the goat said and went to nibbling a piece of dirt of its fur.

The wizard looked shocked, "wonderful," he managed to say. This girl was amazing! Where had she been all of his life? With her powers he could destroy the Animal race in a few months! "Well, it's getting late," the Wizard lied, "your probably exhausted you should get some rest for your new job starting tomorrow as my Magic Grand Vizier."

Elphaba nodded and thanked him for the job position, then left the room.

A smile crossed the Wizard's face. Wait until he told Morrible about their 'meeting' she would be so thrilled!

* * *

Glinda sat locked in her bedroom the Wizard had 'kindly' given her. She wasn't tired. All she could think about was Elphaba's sudden change in mind about the Animals. Something was definitely up and she had to get to the bottom of it.

* * *

**It's depressing... I know... it depresses me...but I wrote it anyways... I apologize for the depressing plot. Please forgive me :**

**By clicking the blue review button in the corner you will have made a donation to the Donate a Review fund. It is saving me and many others! So Help out! It's free!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey I apologize for the long wait in undate! I had totally forgotten about this story and where I wanted to go, but then I was talking to my sister's friend and she told me to add a chapter to my fourth story and on the list this was story number four so you have her to thank :P I remember now where I wanted this story to go while I was eating chocolate. Haha. I am going to try and update my stories in my winter break and I apologize I didn't get some up before Christmas like I previously had planned. The Holiday's kept me really busy, but I have basically nothing to do now, except for one project, which I am currently procrastinating xP So yeah if nothing gets in my way expect more chapters soon, if it doesn't happen I apologize in advance :D Anyways on to the story. Enjoy! As Always -Greengirl16**

**This chapter is dedicated to my sister's friend. I doubt she's going to read this, but if she is, she knows who she is :D**

**Festive cookies for:**

**TillITryIllNeverKnow  
****MissWickedWitch  
Anarra  
improbussaga  
WickedLuvr**

**Your review mean everything to me and I hope you can forgive me for the long update time :)**

**A/N: I apologize this chapter is kind of short...okay really short :|, but it's setting up the future plot :)**

* * *

Fiyero sat at the train station, anticipating Glinda's arrival. He sat on a bench glancing around. Her train wasn't due for another 30 minutes so he got up to find a newspaper, hoping to find a somewhat interesting story. He glanced briefly at the front page story of the Ozmopolition Daily, but then stopped at the sight of a familiar green girl. It read: 'Oz's New Magic Grand Vizier.' His heart skipped a beat. She had gotten the job. That was wonderful wasn't it…, but he couldn't help his heart from sinking. Why wasn't he happy for her?

A woman's voice came over the loud speaker announcing Glinda's train's arrival. Fiyero jumped at the sound and pasted a fake smile on his face, hoping it would please Glinda as she unboarded the train. He saw the small blonde in the back of the crowd. He glanced around for another familiar face. He didn't see her…

Glinda slowly approached him, something was definitely wrong. He could sense it. "Welcome back," he said, hoping to raise her spirits.

She smiled slightly.

"So…where's Elphaba," he asked, praying it didn't sound suspicious.

A tear ran down Glinda's cheek, "She had work to do," she managed to say. Glinda broke out in tears. Fiyero wrapped her arms around her small frame and held her tight. "What's wrong? What happened?"

"I am so confused Fiyero."

Fiyero looked puzzled himself.

"Elphaba…she…she has changed."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know if I am allowed to tell you," her eyes wide with a fear, unknown to Fiyero.

"You can trust me, I promise," Fiyero assured her.

"Well as you know we went to meet the Wizard…well he isn't so wonderful. He has been tricking Ozians for years! He is also behind the Animal Bans and Elphaba joined him, even when he tricked her into making spies out of Monkeys to report any Animal subversion!"

"Wait what?"

"Elphaba joined the Wizard in helping hurt Animals?" This was not the same girl, he was sure of it. They couldn't possibly be talking about the girl he helped save a Lion cub with, there was no possible way!

"Yes! I don't know what has gotten into her, but she has been stripping the Animals of their speech for the past few days! I am scared Fiyero. I think she's ill."

Fiyero felt sick, but he didn't know what was happening. It felt like a dream or some kind of cruel alternate reality that he couldn't escape, "It's going to be alright. We'll figure out what's going on," Fiyero said, attempting to reassure Glinda and himself.

Glinda smiled weakly.

* * *

Little did they both know, a Mouse sat under their bench and had been eavesdropping on their entire conversation… So it was the Wizard behind all the terrible treatment the Animals had been receiving! The Mouse rushed off, with a new determination, to tell the village leaders in hope to save their race.

* * *

**GASPP!!! Review? Please... :D**


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for the wait in the update! I have been trying so hard to update all my stories, but it's really hard with life always getting in the way and my other stories also needing to be updated, but right now I have been focusing on this story. I am kind of annoyed with this chapter I have revised it about 14 times within the last week and I am still not happy with it! It's _alot _different from the original story plot I had written, but I decided what I had didn't make sense so I changed almost everything. Like I said I am still not happy, but I am just going to post it and finish the next chapter I have half way done so hopefully that will be posted sometime in the near future :D Anyways I am rambling now... so I hope you enjoy...As Always -Greengirl16

Thanks to reviewers! You can all have cookies and sundaes! You're reviews mean so much to me! Thank you so much! :D

* * *

The Wizard sat on his throne enjoying life, smiling in satisfaction with all the good things that had happened in the last few days. His plan had worked, he now had Elphaba under his spell and she would do anything for him. At this rate the entire Animal population would be wiped out in less than a year. Just thinking about it made his heart fill with joy.

Soon he heard and crashing noise from down the hall. He looked up surprised. His throne room door was thrown open and a furious large woman with heavy makeup stood in the doorway. Morrible held up a rolled up paper that she had clutched in her hands. The Wizard stood and crossed the room to where the woman stood. He read the headline and froze: ANIMALS PROTESTING THE WIZARD'S BANS. "She told," Morrible sneered, "I told you we couldn't trust that dumb blonde."

The Wizard was still frozen in shock, "We must stop her, but how."

Something sparked in Morrible's eyes, "I have an idea that might just work…"

"What?"

"Do you trust me?"

"Of course! Now just stop her before all of Oz starts to plot my assassination!"

Morrible smiled wickedly and left the Wizard standing in the room confused.

Three Hours Later half of Oz aligned the streets of the Emerald City, waiting for some kind of conference the Wizard had called last minute and although a lot of Ozians were starting to doubt their ruler's greatness they showed up anyways.

The heard the Palace door open and looked towards it, noticing it still remained locked.

"Citizens of Oz," a loud voice boomed. The Ozians turned there gaze towards the balcony where they recognized the Wizards Press Secretary, Meredith Morrible. "There is an enemy who must be found and captured," she continued, "Believe nothing she says, she's evil. Responsible for trying to hypnotize this poor, innocent girl," Morrible said, grabbing Elphaba's wrist and pulling her out onto the balcony. Ozians gasped as the realized someone had tried to hypnotize their new Magic Grand Vizier. "Her blonde hair and angelic face is just a disguise for her twisted nature. This distortion…. this repulsion…this WICKED witch!" The Ozians all screamed and tried to run toward safety, but it was hard to push through the crowd. Morrible listened to the screams of terror and the crying and then reentered the palace, Elphaba closed behind her, a smug look on her face. She turned to the Wizard, "There you should be safe now," and the turned and continued down the hallway.

Shiz students screamed as a charming prince skidded to a halt and sharply turned down an alley way, running over several students. People were dodging out of the way, flinging their books to the ground in attempt to get out of his way. Fiyero finally reached the building and climbed the stairs, taking them two steps at a time. He pounded on one of the door rooms.

"It's open," a muffled voice called from inside.

Fiyero entered, glancing around wildly to see where she was.

The dorm room TV was turned on the news replaying Morrible's speech over and over. Flashing pictures of the 'witch.' Fiyero saw the small blonde hunched over in the corner, grabbing clothes and stuffing them into a suitcase. "Glinda…," he said softly. She turned to look at him, makeup smeared all over her face making it evident she had been crying. Her eyes were dull, missing that charming sparkle they usually contained. "What are you doing," Fiyero asked confused.

"I can't stay here, I'm not safe," she whispered.

"Where are you going to go?"

"I don't know yet, but all of Oz is searching for me and I will not be punished for something I didn't do."

Fiyero wrapped his arms around her tiny frame, wishing he could ease her pain, but there was no use.

"I am going away for a bit, but I am not going to give up. Something is going on I just know it," Glinda said, her face set with determination, but Fiyero could see through her façade and realized she was terrified.

Fiyero nodded.

He watched Glinda grab her bag and run out the door, they took one last look at each other and then she was gone.

The next three weeks dragged by so slowly at Shiz. The gossip about the wicked witch of the north was starting to die down, but Fiyero still occasionally heard rumors about different problems the witch was causing.

Fiyero was now walking down the streets just outside of the campus. He walked into a local bar and sat down on one the stools. He picked up the paper; he didn't know why he bothered to read it anymore. It consisted lies about Glinda and the all the 'good' work the magic vizier was doing. It was all so depressing and way too much for him to handle. He sighed and put his head down on the bar.

"Can I get you something," a young bartender asked, approaching him.

Fiyero wasn't one for drinking, but he nodded his head, "I'll take anything, you choose."

The bartender returned, "Here this should dull the pain."

Fiyero smiled weakly and drank down the fluid. It tasted horrible, but it did take the edge off.

Two hours and 10 drinks later, Fiyero stumbled out from the bar. He walked crookedly down the street, his site blurred so he couldn't exactly see where he was going. He managed to make it back to his dorm and just as he shut and locked the door, he passed out in the middle of the floor.

Fiyero groaned as his eyes fluttered open, the bright light making his extreme headache ten times worse. He rolled over and realized he was on the floor and then remembered he had been drinking. He glanced at the clock, 1 p.m. He had been asleep fourteen hours. He slowly got up, wincing in pain, and made his way to the bathroom. He took a shower which made him feel a bit better and it allowed him to think more clearly.

Glinda was now a fugitive and he had to prove her innocence to all of Oz, which would be an extremely difficult task and he had to get to Elphaba. How would he ever manage to complete the two hardest tasks he'd ever faced? He thought for a minute, starting at the Emerald City might help. It would increase his chances of running into Elphaba. He ran to grab a suitcase and started to pack some clothes for his trip, but realized that he needed a better plan. Sure he could visit the Emerald City, but Elphaba lived in the palace and to get into the palace was extremely rare.

Fiyero grabbed his phone and was about to stuff it in his pocket when an idea struck him. He opened it and started to dial. There was a click at the other end and he heard the deep voice, "Hello?"

"Hey dad, it's Fiyero."

"Fiyero please tell me you're not calling to inform me you got kicked out of school again."

"No," Fiyero heard his dad exhale with relief, "I am actually calling to see if you can hook me up with a job in the Emerald City Palace."

"Fiyero Tiggular, have you lost your mind?! Do you have any idea how hard it is to get a job there?!"

"Yes I realize that, but I am desperate, this is really important I swear, please father can you just try?"

"I guess it won't hurt to try…"

"Thanks so much dad! Bye."

"Bye."

Fiyero jumped on his bed and waited, hoping his dad could somehow manage to hook him up with a job in the Emerald City.

* * *

Please review?


	5. Chapter 5

**It feels like forever since I have added a fanfic chapter! Then again that is probably because it has been. I apologize for the long wait. I missed writing so much, but I had fanfiction writer's block. It was bad, but I got sick of it and now I am forcing my way through it, or at least trying to... I am hoping to update more of my stories soon...but I have said that before and it hasn't necessarily happened yet, but I am going to try my hardest too! Thank you reviewers who have kept reading my story(ies)! Your response means the world to me and that is why I am forcing myself through this writer's block! :D Enjoy! As Always -Greengirl16**

**Cupcakes for reviewers! :D**

* * *

The Wizard sat on his throne enjoying life, smiling in satisfaction with all the good things that had happened in the last few days. His plan had worked, he now had Elphaba under his spell and she would do anything for him. At this rate the entire Animal population would be wiped out in less than a year. Just thinking about it made his heart fill with joy.

Soon he heard and crashing noise from down the hall. He looked up surprised. His throne room door was thrown open and a furious large woman with heavy makeup stood in the doorway. Morrible held up a rolled up paper that she had clutched in her hands. The Wizard stood and crossed the room to where the woman stood. He read the headline and froze: ANIMALS PROTESTING THE WIZARD'S BANS. "She told," Morrible sneered, "I told you we couldn't trust that dumb blonde."

The Wizard was still frozen in shock, "We must stop her, but how."

Something sparked in Morrible's eyes, "I have an idea that might just work…"

"What?"

"Do you trust me?"

"Of course! Now just stop her before all of Oz starts to plot my assassination!"

Morrible smiled wickedly and left the Wizard standing in the room confused.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Three Hours Later…

Half of Oz aligned the streets of the Emerald City, waiting for some kind of conference the Wizard had called last minute and although a lot of Ozians were starting to doubt their ruler's greatness they showed up anyways.

The heard the Palace door open and looked towards it, noticing it still remained locked.

"Citizens of Oz," a loud voice boomed. The Ozians turned there gaze towards the balcony where they recognized the Wizards Press Secretary, Meredith Morrible. "There is an enemy who must be found and captured," she continued, "Believe nothing she says, she's evil. Responsible for trying to hypnotize this poor, innocent girl," Morrible said, grabbing Elphaba's wrist and pulling her out onto the balcony. Ozians gasped as the realized someone had tried to hypnotize their new Magic Grand Vizier. "Her blonde hair and angelic face is just a disguise for her twisted nature. This distortion…. this repulsion…this WICKED witch!" The Ozians all screamed and tried to run toward safety, but it was hard to push through the crowd. Morrible listened to the screams of terror and the crying and then reentered the palace, Elphaba closed behind her, a smug look on her face. She turned to the Wizard, "There you should be safe now," and the turned and continued down the hallway.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shiz students screamed as a charming prince skidded to a halt and sharply turned down an alley way, running over several students. People were dodging out of the way, flinging their books to the ground in attempt to get out of his path. Fiyero finally reached the building and climbed the stairs, taking them two steps at a time. He pounded on one of the door rooms.

"It's open," a muffled voice called from inside.

Fiyero entered, glancing around wildly to see where she was.

The dorm room TV was turned on the news replaying Morrible's speech over and over. Flashing pictures of the 'witch.' Fiyero saw the small blonde hunched over in the corner, grabbing clothes and stuffing them into a suitcase. "Glinda…," he said softly. She turned to look at him, makeup smeared all over her face making it evident she had been crying. Her eyes were dull, missing that charming sparkle they usually contained. "What are you doing," Fiyero asked confused.

"I can't stay here, I'm not safe," she whispered.

"Where are you going to go?"

"I don't know yet, but all of Oz is searching for me and I will not be punished for something I didn't do."

Fiyero wrapped his arms around her tiny frame, wishing he could ease her pain, but there was no use.

"I am going away for a bit, but I am not going to give up. Something is going on I just know it," Glinda said, her face set with determination, but Fiyero could see through her façade and realized she was terrified.

Fiyero nodded.

He watched Glinda grab her bag and ran out the door, they took one last look at each other and then she was gone.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next three weeks dragged by so slowly at Shiz. The gossip about the wicked witch of the north was starting to die down, but Fiyero still occasionally heard rumors about different problems the witch was causing.

Fiyero was now walking down the streets just outside of the campus. He walked into a local bar and sat down on one the stools. He picked up the paper; he didn't know why he bothered to read it anymore. It consisted lies about Glinda and the all the 'good' work the magic vizier was doing. It was all so depressing and way too much for him to handle. He sighed and put his head down on the bar.

"Can I get you something," a young bartender asked, approaching him.

Fiyero wasn't one for drinking, but he nodded his head, "I'll take anything, you choose."

The bartender returned, "Here this should dull the pain."

Fiyero smiled weakly and drank down the fluid. It tasted horrible, but it did take the edge off.

Two hours and 10 drinks later, Fiyero stumbled out from the bar. He walked crookedly down the street, his site blurred so he couldn't exactly see where he was going. He managed to make it back to his dorm and just as he shut and locked the door, he passed out in the middle of the floor.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Fiyero groaned as his eyes fluttered open, the bright light making his extreme headache ten times worse. He rolled over and realized he was on the floor and then remembered he had been drinking. He glanced at the clock, 1 p.m. He had been asleep fourteen hours. He slowly got up, wincing in pain, and made his way to the bathroom. He took a shower which made him feel a bit better and it allowed him to think more clearly.

Glinda was now a fugitive and he had to prove her innocence to all of Oz, which would be an extremely difficult task and he had to get to Elphaba. How would he ever manage to complete the two hardest tasks he'd ever faced? He thought for a minute, starting at the Emerald City might help. It would increase his chances of running into Elphaba. He ran to grab a suitcase and started to pack some clothes for his trip, but realized that he needed a better plan. Sure he could visit the Emerald City, but Elphaba lived in the palace and to get into the palace was extremely rare.

Fiyero grabbed his phone and was about to stuff it in his pocket when an idea struck him. He opened it and started to dial. There was a click at the other end and he heard the deep voice, "Hello?"

"Hey dad, it's Fiyero."

"Fiyero please tell me you're not calling to inform me you got kicked out of school again."

"No," Fiyero heard his dad exhale with relief, "I am actually calling to see if you can hook me up with a job in the Emerald City Palace."

"Fiyero Tiggular, have you lost your mind?! Do you have any idea how hard it is to get a job there?!"

"Yes I realize that, but I am desperate, this is really important I swear, please father can you just try?"

"I guess it won't hurt to try…"

"Thanks so much, dad! Bye."

"Bye."

Fiyero jumped on his bed and waited, hoping his dad could somehow manage to hook him up with a job in the Emerald City.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It had been 24 hours since Fiyero had called his dad and Fiyero was ready to lose his mind. He had never been so anxious in his life. He couldn't stand it anymore he needed to move. He shoved his phone in his pocket, double checking he didn't have a missed call before he did so, and walked out of his dorm room.

It was a cloudy, gloomy day. Fiyero glanced at the sky and could tell it was about to rain. He started walked to a near by café he and Elphaba used to study at. He flinched, his memories turning to his best friend, who he secretly adored and wished she were his, but no one knew that. He wished she were here with him so he could tell her how much he loved her, but life wasn't that easy. Something had happened in the Emerald City, something highly suspicious. Now that Glinda was gone he might not be able to solve this mystery by himself, but he had to try. He wouldn't be able to live with himself if he didn't try. If his dad did manage to get him a job it would be extremely helpful.

Fiyero was about halfway to the café when it started to downpour. _Could things get any worse?_ He started to run towards the nearest shelter, but he spotted a student sitting on a bench under a tree. The student had their arms over their head they were slumped down in the bench. It sparked Fiyero's curiosity, something about the strangeness of the situation maybe… or maybe it was because it was exactly what Fiyero felt like doing. He glanced at the nice, dry shelter once more before sighing and approaching the kid. He tapped the guy on the shoulder. The boy lifted his head and glared at Fiyero. Fiyero jumped back, slightly frightened. The boy's eyes were blood shot and there were dark circles under them. He looked more like a zombie than a college student. "Boq?" Fiyero questioned, barely recognizing the munchkin. Boq slowly nodded his head. "What happened? Did Nessa break up with you?"

Boq gave Fiyero an icy glare. He was never fond of the prince, "Why do you care."

"Because…I am a caring person…?"

Boq snorted, "Ha, I thought I'd be dead before you cared about anyone but yourself."

"I am not that shallow and self absorbed."

"Right…" Boq said sarcastically.

"Fine if you don't want to tell me…" Fiyero turned and started to walk away.

"It's just-"

Fiyero turned back around and faced the munchkin.

"All these rumors, I just can't bring myself to believe them… She's wicked? She wouldn't harm a fly, I know her better than that."

_Only because you stalked her for two years._ "Well you probably can't believe them because they are not true."

"What do you mean?"

"The Wizard is lying to all of Oz. He's harming the Animals and is behind all of their banns. Something bad happened in the Emerald City when Glinda and Elphaba visited. Glinda informed me of this before she left…"

"Wait, the Wizard is lying to us and is evil?! What did Glinda say?"

"She never got to tell me all the details before she left. All she said was she suspects the Wizard is up to no good…"

Boq looked stunned and started to ask another question, but was cut off by a ringing phone.

Fiyero jumped up and answered, motioning for Boq to be quiet.

"Hello?"

"Hey son, great news!"

"What?"

"I managed to get you a job!"

"Oh my Oz! That's awesome dad! I cannot thank you enough!"

"Don't mention it. A friend of mine informed me someone on the Wizard's staff recently retired. I pulled a few strings and now you are the new captain of the Gale Force!"

"Sweet Oz! Thank you so much!" Fiyero couldn't have picked a better position. He'd be able to get to Elphaba and find Glinda without anyone ever suspecting!

"Well I have to attend a meeting with the Governor of Munchkinland so good luck!"

"Thank you so much dad, I owe you."

"Bye."

"Bye."

Boq gave Fiyero a curious look.

"My dad hooked me up with a job at the Emerald City!"

"Congrats…?"

"I'll be able to get to Elphaba and find Glinda!"

Boq's eyes lit up on the last part.

"I promise you Boq, I will find out what's going on, I will fix this." Fiyero turned and ran back towards his dorm, a doubtful and somewhat hopeful Boq watching him leave.

* * *

**Review? :)**


End file.
